


A Suggestion

by Redribbonhood



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redribbonhood/pseuds/Redribbonhood
Summary: Cassandra struggles with a mundane task. Varric is always happy to help.





	A Suggestion

## 27\. A Kiss “…as a suggestion,”

**“Feeling blue, Seeker?”**

Varric asks, gesturing to the multitude of 3x3 textiles, all laid out on the desk in various shades of azure, navy, sky, ocean…

 **“Not. Now. Varric,”**  the former Right Hand answers through gritted teeth. She’s been sitting at the corner table of the Herald’s Rest all evening staring holes into the countless number of cloth pieces. Warrior-like focus can’t help her now and her…feminine skills, she is reluctant to admit, are a bit rusty.

The bard, Maryden, has retired to bed already after the departure of the last patrons (a very drunken Dalish and Stitches) and Cassandra had been left alone for an hour or so to concentrate. She assumed it was well past midnight. Varric has no reason to be bothering her like this, she reasons, irritated.

 **“Easy, Seeker. I was just passing by.”**  He smiles, equivocating. A half-lie was much much easier than telling her he’d been worried she hadn’t been getting enough sleep lately. **“Why are you up so late anyway?”**

Cassandra sighs and turns on the bench to face him, secretly glad for the moment’s reprieve from her stressful duties. She explains the situation the same way she would give a professional report: blunt facts and the bare minimum of detail. She had offered the Inquisitor help with any extra duties, she had been given the job of helping Josephine redecorate Skyhold, and Josephine had tasked her with picking the new draperies. Cassandra had promptly ordered samples of every single cloth color Val Royeaux had to offer… and had been at the table since sunset narrowing down the hundreds of colors to the twenty something remaining shades of blue.

Varric tries really hard not to laugh. He fails.

 **“Ugh.”**  A glare accompanies her usual sound of disgust. “I should have known better to waste my time explaining it to you.”

 **“Now now,”** the dwarf soothes, moving closer to the table so he’s standing right beside where she sits. He takes a few samples in his hands and examines them carefully. **“Maybe I can help.”**

 **“I’ve seen your suite at the Hangman when we took you in for questioning,”** she replies dryly.  **“I was not impressed.”**

 **“My suite isn’t the headquarters of a revolutionary movement,”**  Varric reminds her, still looking over the samples.  **“Though I’d kind of almost prefer it to be. It’d be nice to work a little closer to home… Hey, have you noticed that all these blues kinda look the same?”**

 **“Enough,”** Cassandra growls, snatching away the samples. It’s been over twenty four hours since she’d last slept and her patience was waning very thin. With two hands she holds up four of the remaining samples in front of her face.  **“Which of these?”**

Varric can only see her eyes now over the samples. He’s so rarely at eye level with her and never this close. Her eyes are bloodshot and tired, and the most beautiful shade of gold he’s ever seen. She takes his breathless silence as an abstaining answer and groans with exasperation, shoulders slouching. She inhales deeply, closing her eyes, she’s so very tired. But someone has to do this job.  _“I do nothing that is not worth doing with all my heart.”_ she reminds herself.  _“Maker give me strength.”_

Varric kisses her. Sort of, maybe. It was more of a peck and so quick and gentle she immediately doubts it actually happened. It’s been so long since she’s been kissed she’s almost forgotten what that soft pressure on her lips feels like. But even through the cloth it was unmistakable. She opens her eyes a moment later to see his retreating back.

 **“I liked it,”**  Varric says over his shoulder as he reaches the door. His words cut off the indignant lecture she’d been building up. Her face is hot and she can’t, for the life of her, explain why.

 **“What?”**  is all she manages to choke out. He has his back to her, one hand on the door frame, one foot out the door. She can’t see his face, which irritates her, but also makes her grateful he’s not looking at hers.

 **“The sample. I liked that one,”**  he answers simply, and is gone.

A week later, Skyhold has new draperies in the loveliest shade of blue. Even the most finicky of the Orlesian guests appear pleased by the aesthetic. Varric jokes that he is flattered Cassandra has taken his suggestion. Cassandra makes a disgusted noise and insists she came to the conclusion on her own. Then, after a pause, she says something about maybe getting his opinion later on choosing an Inquisition banner. He fights a smile and assures her he’d be happy to offer his expertise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a "50 Kisses" Writing Prompt request from my writing [tumblr](https://grey-wardens-dont-have-dental.tumblr.com)


End file.
